Two Wrongs Make A Right
by The Fangs of a Girl
Summary: Craig... Ellie... what the hell could possibly happen to a girl with no love, and a boy with no faith?
1. Punk Rock Princess

Ellie picked up the phone and dialed her new friend Emma; she had to get something off her chest.

"Hello?" Emma answered

"Em? It's El."

"Hey El. What's up?"

"So... I totally need to tell someone this!"

"Uh oh. Ellie, you didn't kill anyone did you?" Ellie laughed.

"No, Emma!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, too much time with Jay. Okay, so what's up? Spill it."

"Jay?! As in Jay Hogart?"

"You called to tell me something. SO..."

"Whoa... Emma, rewind... you said 'too much time with Jay'. What does that mean?"

"Okay, so maybe Jay and Alex broke up. And maybe Jay asked me to be his girlfriend, finally. Anyways, that's not what this is about. Come on, tell me already!!"

"Wow... oh wow... Amazing... ANYWAY! Back to me. I... totally think Craig's a sexy beast."

"Ha ha, well Duhh. I totally knew that. He's super hot. But not as hot as Jay. But that's your news?" Ellie sighed.

"Are you serious...? Em...Me and Craig's babies would be hot." Emma was stunned.

"Wait, Ellie you and Craig, huh. Rewind. Repeat."

"I... Have...A...Crush...On...Craig...Manning."

"Uh, um, WOW. Ellie, Craig, wow"

"Yeah... that's what I'm thinking about Emma, Jay."

"Ha ha, well, he's sweet. And, doesn't Craig have a girlfriend. My, eww, ex-best friend."

"They... broke up...he told me."

"Aw, sucks for her" She laughed, "So are you going to tell Craig that you like him?"

"I can't! I'm too scaaaared!"

"Well, I think I have a plan that can get you two together. Meet me in front of school tomorrow morning and we will work something out."

"Um... okay!" She laughed and said, "I can't believe it... you and Jay!"

"Shut up!!! Well, if you don't believe it, you will tomorrow. "

"Alrighty!" She laughed.

"I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah. See ya"

_cliiick_


	2. Lips of an Angel

Emma got in the car with Snake. He dropped her off in front of the school while he pulled the car around to the teachers' parking lot. Emma walked up to her new boyfriend and sat on the hood of his car, for everyone to see. Jay just leaned in to kiss her without even thinking. Then next thing Emma knew, someone had thrown a stick at her head.

"Hey, you! Stop making out!" Ellie laughed and walked over to her, "So it is true! Hi Jay!" She waved at Jay. Emma blushed, and Jay just rolled his eyes. Emma walked over to Ellie.

"Did you throw a stick at my head? Hm, wow, you like to throw things at people's heads don't you?" Emma laughed. Ellie laughed.

"Drumsticks at Manny... just plain sticks at you! Yep! So what was that big idea?" she asked.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we would just get Jay to talk to him about it. And I talked to him about it last night, and he said he would love to. Well, I had to talk him into it, a little bit." Emma laughed.

"Well, that's Jay for you, eh?" She laughed.

"Doesn't Craig... like... hate Jay?"

"That was the part I had to talk him into" she laughed

"Ah... I guessed that! Does he talk ever?" She laughed

"Actually, he does. I didn't know that either. Oh look there's Craig"

"Wow... oh my god... look at him!"

"Breathe Ellie breathe! Maybe we should go over there, and you can flaunt your stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stop it Ellie, you're gorgeous"

"Yeah, right, that'd be you."

"Uh, stop it lets go" Emma dragged Ellie over to where Jay and Craig were talking. Ellie waved to Craig, shyly.

"Hey Craig."

"Hey Ellie. How's it going" He smiled as he gave her a hugggeee hug. She smiled and hugged him back, tightly.

"I missed you!"

"Aw El, I just saw you yesterday, but I missed you too." She smiled.

"Yay, at least someone missed me!" She laughed

"Hey, what's the supposed to mean?" Emma playfully pushed Ellie, who bumped into Craig, and their lips, touched and they kissed. Ellie pulled back, amazed.

"Um...wow." Jay just laughed. Emma and Jay high fived then kissed. So proud of themselves.

"Yeah. Wow." Craig said.

"Um..." Craig just stood there, all embarrassed. Then he just smiled and nodded. Ellie looked at his eyes, looking up because he was so tall. Emma smiled.

"Come on Jay. Let's go make out in your car." She pulled Jay away. Craig smiled.

"So, Ellie, how's it going?"

"Pretty... amazing... that was... yeah... amazing."

"Um, so Ellie, you wanna hang out tonight, maybe go see a movie or something, after band practice." He was totally nervous and Ellie could see it in his eyes.

"Um... sure... sure Craig, that'd be great." She smiled.

"Good. Well I'll see you later." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then walked away, waving to Emma and Jay.

"Oh my...god..." She could still feel his lips touch her cheek. She ran over to Jay's Civic. Emma got out of the car and started laughing.

"Breathe Ellie!!!!!"

"HE KISSED ME!" She laughed

"Yeah I saw, thanks to Jay and me over here." She laughed.

"Congrats, you have a date tonight with your sexy beast."

"Oh my god... wow... Craig kissed me, ME, Ellie Nash!" Emma and Jay laughed and then walked away from Ellie into the school.

Ellie walked into the school and went into her first class and sat next to Marco.

"Hey El. Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Marco... something amazing just happened to me."

"Okay then spill. I'm not a mind reader." Just then Craig walked into the room and smiled at Ellie and sat two seats in front of her. Ellie smiled at him, her eyes excited. She pointed at Craig's back and smiled at Marco.

"Oh my god!!! Ellie. Really?! What happened?"

"Craig sort of... kind of... really, really, kissed me!" She whispered. Emma walked in and said to Marco, "Well it was one small kiss that I pushed them into... literally... and then he kissed her on the cheek."

"Em!" Ellie laughed

"What it's true!" Emma laughed and sat down at her seat next to Marco. Ellie laughed.

"What do you think Marco?"

"Finallyyyyy!!!!" She laughed even harder.

"Well you kissed him before me!"

"Well, he is a damn good kisser. I can see why you like him, he's hot El."

There was an awkward silence, then-- "You know what I mean!!" Ellie laughed and hugged Marco.

"You rock, Marco!"

"Well, yeah, I know. Da." The teacher was starting class.

"Shh El, class is starting, you're distracting me"

"Shut up." She laughed.

After class had finished, Craig walked up to Ellie as they exited the classroom.

"Hey Craig." she said.

"Hey Ellie. So I was thinking about our, um date. So, what did you wanna do?"

"Um... well, I dunno right now... but I'll tell ya later okay?"

"Yeah, sure sounds good. See ya at lunch?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Okay, later El," he said as he walked away. She waved at him happily. Emma walked up to Ellie from behind her.

"Boo." Emma smiled. Ellie jumped.

"AH!"

"Ha Ha. Scared you. Anyway, so what was that about?" She nodded toward Craig's back.

"Ahhhh, look at him, Em."

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, so what are you doing on your date tonight? Have anything 'special' planned?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could be there... like a double date!"

"Uh. I don't know if Jay will go for that. I guess I'll ask him."

"Thanks Em!"

"No problem. Gotta get to glass. Later Hun." Emma walked away in the same direction as Craig, but made a right as she exited the school.

"Where did she go?" Ellie laughed.


	3. Addicted

Emma walked over to the car she had gotten used to over the past few days. She saw him sitting on the hood of his car, and sat next to him, "So Ellie and Craig have a date tonight."  
"Super." Jay said, and tried to kiss her. Emma stopped him, knowing how important this night was Ellie.

"Now wait a second Jay. Ellie asked me if we could double with her and Craig tonight. And I figured since we weren't doing anything, it would be okay."

"Manning? Oh, Emma, come on, I already talked to him about Ellie!" Jay said, complaining

"Please, Baby, for me. Maybe you'll get a little extra something special from me." Emma smiled seductively, and winked at Jay. Jay smiled. "Then... yes!"

"Yes. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I love you. I mean.. um, yeah." Emma blushed and got up off the hood of the car and started to walk away."

"Emma, wait!" Jay stood up quickly. Emma turned around.

"What?" He kissed her deeply and lovingly. When they pulled away, Emma smiled.

"See ya later Jayson." As she walked away she blew a kiss to Jay. He pretended to 'catch' the kiss and smiled.


	4. Fix You

At lunchtime, Ellie came out of her class and went to her locker. As she was putting her books away, a pair of warm hands slipped over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Craig asked from behind her.  
"Uh, I don't know? I big green monster"  
"Come on!" he laughed. She took his hands off her eyes.

"Craig." She said with a smile on her face He smiled and shrugged.

"The laugh gave it away?" She laughed, "Totally!! So, um hey." She was nervous and began to bite her lip.

"so what about that date thing?"  
"Oh, right. Well, I talked to Emma. She said we could double with her and Jay tonight, I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Jay?" he looked apprehensive.  
"Yea? I mean, we don't have to. I was just.." She stopped and looked at Craig. _She looks unhappy..._ Craig thought, worried.

"Whatever is fine with you is fine with me."

"Good. Well Emma said they are going to a restaurant tonight at 8. So what don't you pick me up at Emma's?" Ellie said with the huge smile on her face. He smiled and kissed her cheek again, just before the jaw line.

"Sure." As Craig walked away from her, Ellie did a little dance where she was standing. She had a smile on her face as she walked away from the area.


	5. Hey, There Delilah

Emma laughed from across the hall and went up to her.

"What you laughing at blondie?" Ellie laughed at her clever joke. Emma stuck her tongue out at Ellie and smiled.

"You."

"That was mature Emma." Ellie rolled her eyes, and laughed.

"So, what's up?"  
"Nothing, just wondering what the dance is for?"  
**"**Ha Ha, Craig kissed me again." The smile that had faded, came back  
"Again?" she smiled  
"Yep. Ah, he's such a sexy beast!!" Emma laughed.

"Yeah, we all know. But Jay... is sexier."  
"Not in a million years Emma." She laughed.  
"I am so in heaven!" Ellie laughed. Emma laughed.

"Yeah, anyways, is Craig in for tonight?"  
"Yes!" she smiled  
"Great, so what are you wearing?" Emma linked her arm with Ellie's and guided Ellie to walk with her.  
She smiled and shrugged.  
"No idea..."  
**"**Hm, before the guys come to pick us up, why don't I help you pick out an outfit."   
She smiled. "Yes! Perfect!"  
"Okay, great, so meet me out front after school, and we can go back to my house. How does that sound?" Emma smiled, and faced Ellie  
Ellie smiled and nodded. "Perfect..." she seemed distracted looking behind Emma's head/  
"Ellie, um, earth to Ellie. What's going on?" Emma asked confused

"Look at that ass." Ellie sighed, staring behind Emma's head and looking at Craig's butt.  
Emma turned around to see what Ellie was looking at and rolled her eyes, then pointed in the opposite direction " Now there's an ass!"  
"What?"  
"Jay!" Emma smiled  
"Jay, blah blah, Craaaaaiiiiig!" she pointed to Craig.  
"Are we having a competition on who has the better ass? Cause I know that my baby will win." Emma smiled  
"Oh, yeah, surreeeeeeee!" she laughed  
"Yea, so anyways, outside of school, after the last class."  
"Yep!" she smiled  
"Okay, I gotta go meet Jay, so I'll see ya later."  
"Kay." she smiled and as they walked away she coughed, "Craig'sassisbetter!"  
Emma laughed as she walked away, toward Jay


	6. I'll Be

_Emma, where are you?! _Ellie thought, waiting for Emma out front  
"Hey El, over here." Emma screamed from Jay's car  
"Oh, of course, Jay's car!" Ellie laughed and ran over there  
Emma got out of the car to let Ellie in the back of the car. "Hey El, were you waiting long"  
"twenty minutes! What were you doing, swapping spit?"  
Emma looked at Jay and smiled. "Um yea, you could say that."  
"Oh my god, no?!"  
"Chill Ellie." Emma said, as Jay pulled away from the school toward Emma's house  
"Jay... do you speak?" Ellie asked  
Jay coughed. "Uh, hey Ellie."  
"Wow... wow." Ellie laughed. "First time you've spoken back in years. Thanks, half-brother!"  
Emma was confused. "Huh?"  
Ellie nodded. "Tell her Jay."  
Jay didn't say anything. _Maybe they will just forget this conversation is happening if I say something sweet. _"Emma, did you do something different with your hair today?"

"Don't ignore it, Jay..." Ellie sighed. "Jay's mom and my dad were... together before and... they had Jay... and then my mom had me."  
"Wait. What? Jay, you never told me this. Why not?" Emma was mad for some reason.  
He stopped the car, almost slamming it. "Because, it was something I didn't anyone to know okay, I didn't want to be known as the kid with the slutty mom!"  
Emma wasn't sure what to say. "Jay, I'm sorry, okay. We don  
we don't have to talk about it."  
"Well, you deserve to know."  
"No Jay. It's your business, I don't need to know if you don't want me too"  
"But I do, Em... I'm sorry..." Jay sighed  
"it's okay Jay. No problem at all." Emma smiled and looked at Jay "okay?"

He smiled and kissed her. "Okay."  
Emma smiled back and said "okay, will you take me and Ellie back to my house now, so we can get ready for our date?"  
"Sure." he smiled and drove.  
Awkward silence  
"Jay..." Ellie said, "I'm sorry."  
**"**It's fine El, don't worry about it. "

"And... I miss you." Ellie said  
Jay took a deep breath, and said very quietly, "I miss you too."  
They pulled into Emma's house and Ellie got out, and opened Jay's car door and hugged him.  
"See ya later girls." He said before kissing Emma goodbye. He pulled away as Emma and Ellie walked into the house

"Em... I'm sorry."  
Ellie sighed, walking into the kitchen  
"Ellie, what are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong."  
"It's just that Jay and I... stopped talking after he stole Mr. Simpson's computer."  
"I'm sorry Ellie. I know how you must feel. I lost my boyfriend to that also. But Jay's getting better."  
"I noticed!" she smiled, "Outfit time?"  
"Yes!! Come one." Emma dragged Ellie downstairs into her room  
"Okay!" she laughed and ran down the stairs.  
Emma stood with her hands at her hips, and stared at Ellie. "Hmm."  
"Ahhhh stareage!" Ellie laughed. "I have like... noo clothes."  
"Ellie, I have a thousand clothes, we will find something hot for you to wear."  
"Yay!"

JAYS POV  
I pulled up to Emma's house in my Civic and stepped out with Craig. I told him not to be nervous but he just nodded. I think he's still a little cold to me. When I saw Emma, I was fucking amazed. Her hair, perfect little blonde ringlets, was in a bun, with wisps of it falling out onto her face. She was wearing a long black dress with a blue top that made her boobs look amazing. I licked my lips devilishly and stared, first at her perfectly beautiful face, and then at her boobs.

"Oh, god, don't just stand there and make me hot, Emma!" I laughed and went over to her  
EMMA'S POV  
I had just finished putting on my make-up when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran up the stairs, pulling Ellie behind me. I ran to the door and stepped back to see Jay standing there. He was wearing a black tux with a dark green tie. It was the first time I had seen him dressed up, ever. I smiled at him, and knew that he was checking out my boobs. When he said "Oh, god, don't just stand there and make me hot, Emma!" I laughed along with him as he walked toward me.

ELLIE'S POV

"Okay, so, boys?" I laughed, waiting for the door to ring. It soon rang and Emma pulled me up the stairs, dragging me. I was out of breath when the door opened and I grinned when I saw Craig. He looked adorable, as always. He was wearing a red button-down shirt and black pants, looking perfect. I went up to him and hugged him after staring at him for a while and whispered, "Hey Craig."

CRAIG'S POV

I was nervous as hell, as I got out of Jay's car. He said something to me, but I was too much of a wreck to understand what he said, so I just nodded. When Emma opened the door, I could see Jay's face light up, as he started at Emma's chest. I must say that she was hot, but not dam near as hot as the next girl I saw. Ellie was standing there out of breath. I didn't know what to say. She was wearing a red skirt and a black shirt and she looked…unbelievably beautiful. She came up to me, and gave me a hug. Then she whispered into my ear. "H-i." I stuttered, and thought how I messed up the date already, but she just smiled.

They all loaded into the car, Emma and Ellie in the back  
Emma nudged Ellie and whispered in here ear. "Craig looks hot tonight."  
Ellie giggled. "I know!"  
Emma laughed. "And what are you two laughing at." Craig asking, thinking it was about his previous stutter.  
Ellie smiled and rubbed his shoulders. "Aw, Craig! We're just giggling over girl stuff." What had gotten into Ellie? She'd never been so... flirty.


	7. Valiant

As Ellie's hand lay on Craig's shoulder, he couldn't help but to think to himself. _Oh gosh. She's touching my shoulder. What do I do? Think Craig Think !_He yelled to himself in his head, and ended up saying something completely random. "Ellie, did we have any math homework today?"

Ellie was smiling, then laughed, she couldn't help it. "Math? I don't think so Craig."

He just nodded, thinking to himself how stupid he just sounded. That's when Jay started laughing to himself, and Emma began to join the laughter as well.

Craig started laughing as well, and Ellie smiled at him.

"That's enough laughter, we're here. Ladies, why don't you go in and get our table, and Craig and I will park the car." Jay said as he stopped in front of the restaurant.

Emma and Ellie nodded and stepped out of the car

"Oh My God. Jay, what the hell am I doing?" Craig asked him as they pulled away from the curb.

"Dude, I don't know, you just gotta chill, okay?"

Craig turned to face him. "Chill? That's your advice? To Chill? "

"Okay, I didn't want this to get out, but... Ellie's my sister."

"What? Your kidding right? And how the hell is that going to calm me down? That makes me even more nervous."

"Craig, just... listen. You've cheated on a few chicks, I know, blah blah blah. But I've seen the way you look at Ellie. And um... she likes you for who you are. If a little physical contact bounces you into homework land... then I'm worried."

Craig took a deep breath. "Phew, okay. I think I can do this, you just gotta make sure that you bail me out when i saying anything school related."

Jay laughed. "No problem."

Jay parked the car, and the boys got out. They walked over to where the girls where standing, and Jay put his arm around Emma's shoulder, then he nodded to Craig.

He hugged Ellie's shoulder and smiled. _Goddamnit, why am I so tall?_ he thought

Ellie felt the warmth of Craig's arm as it lay across her shoulder. She thought to himself. _Just don't say anything about homework, and you will be fine. _ She smiled at him.

He smiled. Goddamn, I want to kiss her." Jay nudged him to walk into the restaurant. Craig walked with his arm around Ellie.

They got a booth and sat in it, and ordered their drinks. The waiter comes over, and they order there food. As they are eating they continue to talk.

"So, Emma hows your food?" Jay asked

"It's... foodlicuous." she laughed

They all laughed, and continued with there meals, making conversation.

Craig looked up at Emma and Jay, who were stealing each others food. Ellie looked at Craig and was worried.

"uh, Craig? You okay?" Ellie asked him

He looked at her and smiled. "I'm... I'm great." _I reallllllly want to kiss her _Craig thought.

"good. Um Craig. You look nervous. Are you nervous?"

He laughed. "Oh, hell yeah." He was letting his guard down

Ellie Smiled. "I don't think your as nervous as me!"

"Oh, really?" he laughed

"Definitely." Ellie nodded. "Wait, why are you so nervous?"

"Because... I'm afraid of what you think."

"Why would you be afraid of what I think. I already like you. Or else I wouldn't have said yes to going out tonight."

He smiled. "The math thing though... that was... not Craig." He pointed to himself when he said not Craig.

Ellie laughed. "Good, because I'm not good at math, and if our whole relationship was going to be about math.. I don't think i would last." Ellie joked

Craig laughed. "I hate math."

Ellie laughed. "Me too. " As she laughed she leaned closer to Craig

He looked in her eyes, leaned in and kissed her

"Finally." Emma and Jay said in unison as they watched Ellie and Craig kiss.

Craig laughed after the kiss was over

Ellie smiled and nodded, then kicked Emma under the table

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"uh, sorry." Ellie glared at Emma.

"What?" Emma mouthed

Ellie smiled. "I'm in heaven." Ellie mouthed back

"Oh my god." Emma mouthed back

Emma and Ellie laughed, but the boys were just really confused.

Craig smiled and leaned back

Craig put his arms down from the booth. Emma laughed. "Craig, you look like your doing heroin from the lines on your arm."

Jay looked at Emma. "What?"

"Look at the lines at his arms.. It looks like he's doing heroin."

Jay's hands gripped the edge of the table.

"what's wrong jay?" Emma asked

"Don't... EVER... say that... EVER!"

"Huh?"

"You know what... forget it!"

"whoa, Jay chill." Craig tried to calm him down.

"No, what the hell do you know, abused kid?!"

"Jay that was soo not cool. Just come outside with me. " Emma tried as well

"No, no! Okay, Beat up kid, tell me what you know, huh?!"

"Shut the hell up Jay." Craig was pissed now. So he just got up and walked out. Ellie and Emma followed

"Shut the hell up Jay." Craig got up and pulled Jay by his shirt. "what the hell is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM?! IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! IT'S HER PROBLEM, ORPHAN!"

"Don't talk about Emma that way druggie." Craig punched Jay in the face.

"I'M NOT THE DRUGGIE, MY MOM IS!"

Craig steps back and puts down his arm. Emma walks up to Jay, and helps him up from the floor. "Jay, baby. It's okay, come on, lets go outside, and talk bout this."

Ellie hugged Craig tightly, scared. "I can't believe it."  
"Whoa. Okay, um Wow." Craig said to Ellie  
Ellie hugged him, she was upset and crying  
Craig held onto Ellie. "I mean, who does he think he is, talking to me like that?"  
She held onto Craig, feeling the warmth through his shirt and his hard chest.  
"Ellie, it's okay. Jay was just being himself. "He kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her.  
She looked up and Craig and kissed him. "  
"Craig... what... what do you mean?" she asked, confused  
"Well, like, I get angry sometimes, and I don't know, I just don't want you to hate me."  
"Craig." she looked in his eyes and gently took his hand, and stroked the back of his head.  
"El, your an amazing girl, I can't believe you even like me at all."  
"Craig." she shook her head. "Craig. You're amazing."  
He kissed her, and then took out his wallet, and played the bill. Then took Ellie's hand. "We should go check on Emma and Jay."  
She laughed. "You're right."  
"Okay then, let's go." They walked outside, and saw Emma and Jay sitting on a bench.  
Emma was rubbing Jay's back and Jay was crying. Ellie was surprised  
they walked over, and sat on the bench next to Emma.  
"You okay, Jay?" Ellie asked  
"Yea, El, I'm sorry; I just freaked out a little."  
Ellie hugged him  
"I mean, I wanted to tell you, I just didn't want you to hate her  
"I don't hate Renee."  
"Well, I don't know. Its just yea. We haven't talked, and I didn't want to stress you out or anything."  
**"**It's okay Jay." she hugged him again, then nodded toward Craig  
'Yea, I know. Hey Craig?"  
"Yeah?" Craig asked, looking up  
"I'm sorry dude."  
Craig shrugged. "It's... its all cool."  
"Okay, yea, can we get the hell out of here now?" Jay asked all of them  
They laughed. "Yeah"  
They walk to the car. Emma and Jay in the front, and Ellie and Craig in the back  
Jay looked at Emma before starting the car and smiled.  
Jay had his hand on his lap, so Emma took it and held it tight.  
He kissed her hand and heard a noise from the back  
"What?" he laughed  
"Nothing."  
"Emma... I'm sorry."  
"Sorry, sorry for what?"  
"Freaking out back there." he sighed.  
"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have even said that."  
"No... you didn't know." Jay sighed, "I love you.  
Emma bit her lip, and then smiled. "I love you too Jay."  
He kissed her hand. Jay soon pulled over to Craig's house.  
They waited for Craig to get out. "Earth to Craig, we're here." Emma and Jay turned around to find Ellie and Craig making out.  
Ellie pulled back, holding onto Craig's hand. "Woops."  
Emma and Jay tried to hold it in, but ended up almost falling out of there seats with laughter  
"Oh my god, what?" Ellie laughed  
Emma shook her head, then got out of the car to let Craig out

Craig got out of the car.  
Before they pulled away Craig turned around. "Hey El?"  
Ellie looked at him, hopefully. "Yeah, Craig?"  
"Will you ummmm, be my girlfriend?" He bit his lip nervously

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely Craig."  
He smiled as well, and then nodded. "Great, well, umm, I'll call you tomorrow." He blew her a kiss.  
She nodded and caught the kiss.  
Jay pulled away from the curb.  
Ellie sighed, leaning into the seat.  
Emma turned around. "So, how was your date?" Emma laughed  
"Oh my GAWD!"  
Emma laughed again. "what?"  
"He's sooo gorgeous."  
Jay snickered to himself. "Oh my goodness, isn't he just the cutest ever." Jay said, making fun of Ellie  
"Shut up, Jayson!" she smacked Jay's back  
"Hey now that's not very nice." Jay said, rubbing his back  
"Aww, I'm sorry, Jay, I love you!" she hugged Jay from the back  
Emma turned around and started Ellie down. "excuse me?"  
"Em... he's my brother."  
"o, yeah, ha, that's right. " Emma shook her head and laughed at herself  
"Wacko!" Ellie laughed

"Craig, stop!" Ellie laughed, he was tickling her in Craig's car in front of Joey's house.  
"why it's too much fun!!" he said , and continued to tickle her  
**"**Craig, what happed to the making out?" Ellie asked, flirtatiously  
"Is that what you want to do." He paused, "Uh, okay." He stopped tickling her, and kissed her  
She kissed him back and the car door opened.  
**"**Ahem. What do you think you two are doing?" Emma barged in  
Craig looked at Emma and flipped her off then kissed Ellie again, deeper than before  
"Gee that was nice Craig. Listen, Jay and I wanna know if you want to go out tonight. So, you in?'  
Ellie nodded and turned. "Craig's a little... horny." Ellie whispered  
Emma laughed. "Isn't he always? I mean from what you tell me." She laughed again.  
Craig looked at Emma. "What?"  
"Um, nothing." She walked over to Jay's car embarrassed  
Craig kissed Ellie, then got out of the car and went to Emma, "Em, what did I do?"  
"Nothing, Craig, I was just joking okay. guess."  
**"**Come on; tell me... what did I do?"  
"Hey... guess what happened to me today?" Craig asked  
"what's that?"  
"I was at my computer and Ang hit me in the nuts."  
Emma put her head in her hands, and then shook her head. "Thanks for letting me know. Hey, um, are your boxers okay?"  
"Wow... WAIT A SEC!"  
"WELL, ELLIE TOLD ME THAT YOU WEAR BOXERS."   
Emma hugs Craig  
"Aw, what'd I do?"  
"Your just soo cute Craig." Emma says as she laughs. "right Ellie?"  
Ellie smiled. "Did he bite his lip?"  
"I believe he did Ellie."  
"Oh, my god, he's just so cute!"  
Emma laughed. Then Craig said. "I'm right here you guys."  
Ellie laughed, turned to Craig, leaned up and frenched him.  
Emma through a stick at Ellie's head. "Look Ellie, I'm just like you!"  
Ellie turned. "Yeah, but I'm actually kissing someone hot!"  
Jay put his hand over his heart. "Ouch. That hurt."  
"Oh, Jayson."  
"Don't call me Jayson." Jay said with an angry smile on  
"Jayyy!" she laughed  
"yea, okay, whatever." Jay laughed  
"How's Renee doing?"  
"She's um, doing okay. I guess. I haven't really talked to her."  
"Aw, Jay... where are you living?  
"Alone basically."  
"Jay! Emma, I need to talk to you!" Ellie pulled Emma aside  
"Ouch, did you have to pinch me" Emma asked Ellie  
"Emma, Jay's living BY HIMSELF!'  
"I didn't know that. I thought his mom was just never home."  
"She's probably in rehab, and he can't stay with me!"  
"So why can't he live alone, he's a big boy."  
"He's probably scared..."  
"jay, scared. Ellie, are you on drugs. Jay and scared don't go together, unless there is a 'not' before it." Emma said as she laughed  
"Em."  
"What?"  
"I've seen him scared before."  
"Oh, yeah, when." Emma asked staring her down  
Ellie looked at her the same way. "When his mom overdosed."  
Emma stepped back. "Oh my god. I didn't know. So, what do we do?"  
**"**You... move in with him."  
Emma pointed to herself shocked. "Me? Why me? Why can't you move in with him. You're his sister."  
**"**Yes but... you two..."  
"Yeah, but my mom will never go for it. She doesn't even know I'm dating him yet. She will flip."  
"Spike doesn't know?"  
"Nope, and neither does snake. I just don't know how to tell them."  
"Say, I love Jay Hogart!"  
"I can't just blurt it out like that."  
"Why not."  
"Because, they hate him"  
"Why?"  
"Because of the stuff that happened last year between me and him. I forgave him, but my parents, especially my father, are not as forgiving  
"Wont they understand if you love him?"  
"He's a good guy, he was in love with you, and he told me."  
"I could try, but that's not really going to work, and even you know it."  
She shrugged. "I dunno,  
"Okay, fine, I will ask. Okay, you win."  
"Yay! Anyway... why did Craig bite his lip?"  
"how am I supposed to know, what do you think?"  
"Well he usually does it when he's embarrassed or holding back laughter..."  
"Maybe he was embarrassed about his boxers?"  
Ellie laughed. "Oh my god, he's sooo cute in them!" Craig overheard the conversation.  
"Excuse me, are you talking about my boxers again. Because it's not nice to talk about people when they are 2 feet away." Craig screamed from were he was standing.  
Ellie ran up to Craig and put a finger under the loop hole on his jeans. "Oh Craig... I love your boxers! You're a sexy beast!"  
"yeah, you told me that last night." Craig winking at Ellie, but everyone saw it.  
Jay coughed, "Too much info!"  
Emma laughed. First at the wink, then at Jay's comment.  
Craig looked at Jay and then at Emma. "What the hell?"  
"You guys are just really funny. "  
"Why?" Ellie asked. She hugged Craig's arm.  
"You act like such little children. At least my boyfriend is a man." Emma said smiling at Ellie.  
"Yeah...suree..." she looked at Craig and smiled. "He's perfect."  
"Okay, Ellie, yeah, he's perfect." Then Emma and Ellie cracked up, making Jay and Craig really confused.   
"Well how would you know, Em?" Ellie laughed

Emma opened her mouth wide. "Ellie, stop that."  
Ellie laughed and hugged Craig, his arms wrapping around her

"Well, excuse me Craig, may I just add, that you are soo not as cool as me."   
"Oh, jay, shut up..." Craig laughed  
**"**Yea, that's right, because you know it's true." Jay said in his gangsta voice.  
'Okay, black man!" he laughed. "Plus um..." he laughed and said, "Never mind"  
"What? Bring it boii!"  
"We all know that I'm bigger."  
""Oh, yeah, in your dreams."  
Oh, okay, like you're still thinking that?"  
"Um, yeah. I heard from a little birdie. Big mouth ex-girlfriend of yours loved to gossip."   
"Aw, like who, like Manny? Like Ash?"  
"Guess, which one has a bigger mouth"  
"Oh, fuck you!" Craig pushed him.  
"Hey, hey, calm down boys."  
**"**We've gotta handle this the REAL way!"

"Come on Jay, please. Don't do this." Emma tried pleading with him

"Okay, what do you think El?"

"Hey, don't get me involved. Let the boys fight it out."

"So... how are we gonna handle this?" Craig asked

"I don't know."

"Guys, can we just go?"

Ellie asked

Jay takes a deep breath. "Only if he apologizes." He say's nodding toward Craig

"To what?" Craig asked.

"To me. You hurt my feelings." Jay said pretending to cry, making Emma scold Craig

Emma hit his arm. "Ow!" he yelped

"That's what you get."

"Jesus." he laughed, "I'm sorry Jay."

"Okay, your apology is accepted. Now let's get the heck outta here. Where we going?"

"No idea!" Craig laughed

"Well, get in the car, and we will think on the way to wherever."

Craig, Ellie, Emma and Jay all got in the car

Emma and Jay sat in the front, Jay driving, and Craig and Ellie in the back. "Now, no making out you two, okay." Emma laughed at her own comment

Craig laughed, "Ha...ha..."

"Anyway... I think you and Em did some stuff in this car?" Craig laughed

Jay coughed. "Well, that's allowed, it's my car."

"Oh come on, man!" Craig laughed

"Shut up boys." Emma and Ellie said in unison

Craig laughed then kissed Ellie deeply. "So guys, i have an idea. Do you wanna go see a concert, i know a guy that can get us in." Craig says to the group in the car

Ellie smiles, looking up. "Sure!" she smiles

"Okay"

Craig tells Jay where to go.

"So, Ellie, I was wondering something?" Emma asked her

"Yes Em?" she turned toward her

"How do you know what Craig's boxers look like?"

Ellie giggled.

"Well?"

She giggled and looked at Craig in the front. "Well ummmm..."

"Well? Come on… Spill girl!"

"Okay, so I went over to Craig's and Joey opened the door and I went up to his room and he was... ya know... in his boxers... and he had a tee-shirt on and he was all tired and his hair was messed up and--" she squealed happily, "He was just sooo cute!"

"Oh my god. Tell me you didn't Ellie!"

"What? No! Sex? No!"

Ellie said that really loud and both boys turned around. But Jay turned his eyes back to the road and Craig kept his eyes on Ellie. She just smiled. Ellie smiled and looked at Craig.

Ellie smiled and looked at Craig.

"What was that about?"

She smiled. "Talking about the other night, darling."

Craig laughed. "You mean the walk in?"

She smiled. "Yessss..."

"oh" Craig smiled embarrassed

He bit his lip too. "Aww..."

He hit her gently on the leg then turned back around

"Ohhh, Mr. Manning, you're gonna get it!"

"Bring it!" All four of them laugh

Ellie laughed and leaned up and kissed Craig's cheek. "Craaaaaiiiiig."

Emma puts her hands eyes. "Guess who?" Then laughs

"You're retarded!" Ellie laughed

"Thank you. Well, I'm bored."

"Well, I am HAPPY!" Ellie laughed

"El, you're always happy." Says Jay randomly

"Jayson..."

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just lately, you're always happy. That's all I'm saying."

"That's because I... never mind..."

"What El?" Emma asked

"Nothing, Em... drop it..."

Ellie pointed towards Craig.

"Okay. Fine. We will talk later."

"Thanks."

Later on, Emma cornered Ellie in the bathroom.

They finally parked in the place where the concert was. They got to the door and the bouncer stopped them. "Ticket?"

Craig stepped up. "My name's Craig Manning. My friends and I would like to get in to see the concert if that's okay."

"Manning?" The bouncer looked surprised

Craig pulled out his id. "Yep."

"Um... go right in Mr. Manning..."

"Thank you very much." Emma Jay and Ellie follow behind him. "Oh my god, baby! your amazing." Ellie jumps on him and kisses him on the cheek

He laughed and kissed her. "I know El!"

They found there seats. "Ellie i need to talk to you. Boys we

Boy's we're going to the bathroom." Emma pulled Ellie behind her

Ellie was dragged to the bathroom. "What'd I do?"

"I want to know about before. Why didn't you want to tell me then?"

"Because Craig... I know how he would respond to it."

"I don't get it. What aren't you telling me?'

"You know how he responded to Ash!"

"What are you talking about El? Speak English!"

She sighed. "My dove laig."

She mumbled

"Huh? What was that?"

"I... love him okay! I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Craig Manning!"

Emma jaw went down to the ground. "OH-MY-GOD. Ellie Nash, in love!!!! That is amazing El!!! Why do you think it will freak Craig out?"

"You mean you don't know what happened with Ashley?"

"No."

"She said to Craig that she loved him and he couldn't say it!"

"Maybe he was just nervous. Or maybe he didn't love her."

"I don't know..."

"Well, I think that when you feel the time is right, you should tell him."

"Em... I don't know what to expect!"

"You're not supposed to KNOW. You're just supposed to feel it. If you feel it, go for it."

She sighed. "Okay..."

"Okay, now let's just get back out there. And just go with your feeling. You can do it. I know you can.

'"

Ellie took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, Come on." Emma and Ellie walk back arm in arm. But before they come back, they stop at the drink stand. Jay and Craig are talking back at there seats.

"So...How'd that all happen, huh?" Jay asked

"What happen?"

"The whole, 'Yeah I'm Craig Manning, let me in bitch' thing!

"Ha Ha. You didn't know about my whole music thing. I'm a huge star back in Vancouver? So I'm pretty important."

"Oh, dude, that's great!" Jay laughed

"Yea, it's cool." He nodded

"Awesome... so... you and El..."

"Yep. Me and Ellie. What about you and Emma?"

He grinned. "Yeahhhh Em..."

"Well, what's up with that? Didn't you used to hate her, or something?"

He shook his head. "How could I hate someone so beautiful?"

"Aw, who knew Jay could be so sweet."

Jay shrugged. "I love her man."

"Um.. WOW. Did you just say you love her?" Craig's mouth was lower then Emma's was, when she heard about Ellie's feelings for Craig.

"Well, I'm like really into her. And plus, she's good. If you know what i mean."

"Um... noo..."

Jay has one of those, I'm a man smiles on. "Ya know, she's good. In bed."

"Dude! SHUT THE FUCK UP, JAY!"

"What? It's not like you and El haven't done it."

"We haven't man!"

"What do you mean? You and Ellie haven't done it yet?"

"No damn way man!"

"Well, why not. Don't you love her man?"

"I... I can't tell...Do I?"

"What are you asking me for? You gotta reach inside man." Jay said, tapping Craig's chest..

"Jay... what are you smoking man?" Craig said

"Nothing man, i just know how love feels. It's pretty damn awesome." Jay says while nodding

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I just feel it. It's hard to explain. Wanna know how i figured it out?"

Craig nodded, "Definitely."

"One day, i was just sitting at home, looking at a pic of Emma in my phone that she took. And it made me smile. Like, she was all I really had. And all I really ever needed. And when i saw her the next day. I just... Knew." Jay bites his lip and looks like he's about to cry. "She gets me."

He smiled. "See, I look at Ellie and I see... what would happen if I... suddenly got over everything going wrong in my life... and seen everything in her light..."

Jay smiled. "Your so there."

He smiled, and then turned to Jay. "I'm gonna tell her... tonight!"

"Perfect. You want me and Emma to leave you guys alone."

"Cause ya know, i could get her to come to the car with me"

Craig laughed then shivered. "Jesus!" he laughed. "Sure."

"Okay. Just don't mess this up. She is my sister. "

He smiled. "I won't..."

They do there little hand shake thing. "Who would have ever thought we would end up friends?" Jay asked Craig

Craig laughed. "No one... maybe Emma?"

"Yeah. That's my Emma."

He smiled and the girls came up.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand. "Hey baby, you wanna come back to the car with me. I wanna give you something." He gave Emma that sexy smirk.

Emma giggled. "Okay..."

Emma and Jay walked off, toward the car. But Jay really wanted to eavesdrop. So before they reached the exit, Jay pulled Emma to rows back where they could see Craig and Ellie, but Craig and Ellie couldn't see that. They both just sat there and watched.

Craig and Ellie were sitting next to each other not talking.

Then... someone spoke up.

"I have to tell you something!" Ellie and Craig said at the same time

Craig decided to be a gentleman.

"No, you go ahead. After all, you are the lovely lady."

Ellie laughed.

"Craig... I know... you're probably not going to like this a lot... but... I... I'm in love with you, Craig."

Craig started at her. With his mouth wide open. Ellie took it the wrong way, and got up to walk away. But Craig pulled her back down. "Ellie, I love you too." He paused. "I just can't believe you said it first"

She looked at his eyes, then laughed and kissed him deeply.

From 2 rows back you could hear Emma and Jay cheering.

Ellie and Craig turned, and then laughed.

Craig woke up, looked at the alarm clock and sighed. It was a Saturday and it was a bad day for him. He heard his cell phone buzz on the dresser and stood up to pick it up. The caller ID read, 'Ellie'.

He was deciding whether to answer it or not to answer it. He wanted to talk to Ellie, but wasn't sure he could do it without getting upset. Then he decided to answer it, knowing she would comfort him.

"Hey El..." he said.

"Craig, you sound upset. What's wrong baby?'

He sighed, shaking his head. "I just hate this day..."

"You want me to come over. We can talk. Or, whatever."

He sighed. "I don't think so... I mean Joey's probably a mess... I'll come over there."

"Ya know what? Meet me at Emma's. She said she wanted to talk to you for some reason. So meet me over there and we can talk. Okay?"

"Yeah... perfect..."

"Okay, well meet me there in 20 minutes; and Craig?"

"Yeah El?"

"I love you."

He smiled,. "I love you too."

Ellie hung up the phone, and got dressed. Then called Emma.

"Nelson-Simpson Residence, Emma speaking."

"Hey Em. It's Ellie. I just talked to Craig. He seemed really weird. Anyways, is it okay if we come over there? I just don't want him over my house. Ya know, my mom is home and everything."

"Sure, El!" Emma said

"Okay, well I will be over in 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see ya later." Emma hung up

Ellie walked over to Emma's house. When she rang the door bell, Jay answered the door. "Do you live here now or something?" Ellie asked Jay

Jay nodded. "Yep!"

Ellie laughed. "So is Craig here yet?"

Jay shook his head. "Still waiting... how my sis?!"

"Um. Good. Why?"

"Just wondering. Okay?"

"Okay. So, do you know what's wrong with Craig today?"

Jay shrugged. "No idea."

"Well, I don't know. But I can tell something is wrong. But anyway, how are you brother?"

He smiled. "I am...amazing...:

"Amazing. Wow. That's a first."

"I know... its great living with Emma... and being there for someone..."

"Aw, Jay's in love. That's soo cute."

"Shut up Ellie." the doorbell rang. "I wanna see if that's Craig!" Ellie said, then ran to the door

She answered it. It had been Craig. But he looked so different. She hugged him. "Hey baby." Emma screamed from her room. "Is that Craig? Come downstairs guys."

They all ran downstairs, except Craig who walked moodily down.

Ellie whispered in Emma's ear. "Okay, something is up with him."


End file.
